<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freezerburn Week: Ice Skating by JMWHodge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889509">Freezerburn Week: Ice Skating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMWHodge/pseuds/JMWHodge'>JMWHodge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Freezerburn Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Freezerburn Week (RWBY), Ice Skating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:09:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMWHodge/pseuds/JMWHodge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang goes looking for Weiss, finds, and gets enraptured by, her ice skating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Freezerburn Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freezerburn Week: Ice Skating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part two of my Freezerburn week AU thing, it's a cute little fluff piece. Again, short but I also found out about Freezerburn week like.... eight or nine days ago.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With snow halfway her calves, Yang trudged on. The sun had set an hour before, and the temperature had dropped quickly with it, even covered in furs she could feel the chill digging to her bones. </p><p>Even then, she couldn't stop yet. She had to find that Omega, fear driving her steps forward. Of course, Weiss wasn't helpless, but she was always concerned she'd get hurt. </p><p>A list of different ways her wife could be found played through her mind, and she quickly shook her head to dislodge them. "I've only known her a year, why am I so worried about her?" She mumbled to herself, picking her way through the snowdrift. </p><p>As she was pondering her concerns, the flames of a lantern caught her attention. She turned quickly, trudging towards the warm light. </p><p>The light guided her to a pond not far from the outer wall of their fortress — the flickering glancing off the large wooden posts that made up the majority of their temporary wall. The water of the pond had frozen more or less solidly, leaving the perfect place for the princess to find herself. Yang slowed to a stop at the edge of the clearing the pond rested in, merely watching the woman glide about effortlessly on the frozen surface. </p><p>Every motion her wife made seemed weightless as if she'd cast a spell and could fly. Even with the thick furs she wore to stay warm, she kept a grace to her movements that captivated the Alpha as nothing had before. </p><p>She hadn't even realized she was moving until Weiss skidded to a stop, her porcelain cheeks taking a hue akin to her mother's gaze.  "Yang? How long have you been there?"</p><p>"Oh, " she blinked, looking away a moment to hide her own burning cheeks, "not very, I just came looking for you. I wasn't sure where you'd run off to, and I was worried you could have gotten hurt." </p><p>"I'm not made of glass, Yang." She huffed, indignation dripping from her words. "As you can see, I am perfectly alright. You don't need to watch me like a newborn fawn." </p><p>"No, I guess I don't, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't wanna watch you keep skating. You're honestly kind of amazing on the ice."</p><p>"I- well, thank you. You could always join me, I suppose; it's not as if we're strangers."</p><p>"Oh, no, I'm not good on the ice, trust me. I'll just hurt myself." She moved to the edge of the pond, quickly clearing out a spot before settling down to watch. "Just act like I'm not even here." </p><p>Weiss huffed softly, flicking her ponytail as she whipped back around and skated off. She was a bit stiffer at first; her cheeks still rosy as she danced along the ice. </p><p>Yang held a hand over her mouth as she watched, her chest feeling tight as her eyes locked onto the Omega, her wife. Her mind wandered back to their wedding, the fear and resentment in the cold blue eyes of her bride. The snowfall that surrounded them. The cold reception she'd received from her new wife, but the warmth that had bloomed since. </p><p>"Yang?" </p><p>Weiss's voice pulled her back to the present. The Omega stood over her, flakes of snow dancing in the air around her. The lantern lights flickering on her cheeks and causing her eyes to shine. There was a smirk on her lips as she bent at the waist and spoke, "what's wrong? You look like you've heard a siren's song." </p><p>Yang felt the gears in her mind grind to a halt, screeching to a stop as she gazed up at the Omega. It finally started falling into place as she asked, "are you just going to sit there and freeze?" </p><p>She didn't bother answering, she just stood and spoke firmly, "you looked amazing out there.”</p><p>Weiss recoiled slightly, her cheeks reddening almost instantly, “and why do you have to say such strange and stupid things?”</p><p>“Wh-what? I just wanted to be nice,” she huffed, “if you’d rather I was an asshole I can be that.”</p><p>“I never said that.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, if I can’t compliment my wife then what am I supposed to do?”</p><p>“I didn’t ask to be your wife.”</p><p>“Well, there’s not a lot we can do about that, now is there?”</p><p>Even though they were seemingly at one another’s throats in one of many spats, neither raised a hand, just their voices. This one felt different, though, some underlying tension, something neither wanted to touch on.</p><p>Yang took a step forward, getting caught up in the heat of the moment. Her foot catches on the ice and, in an instant, she was falling. What she didn’t expect was Weiss reaching out to try and grab her only for the Alpha’s weight to pull her from her feet.</p><p>A flurry of snow and a few quiet groans and the pair were left lying against the snowdrift. </p><p>“Are you ok…?” Weiss weakly whispered, a hand on Yang’s shoulder as she lifts herself up some. “You didn’t get hurt did you?”</p><p>“Just uh… move your knee and I’ll be good…” Yang groaned softly, her eyes still closed as she let the chill seep into her core.</p><p>“Right, sorry, hopefully, you’re ok.”</p><p>“Yeah… gonna be sore in the morning but that’s why I try to avoid the ice.”</p><p>“You are far from graceful,” she teased softly which got a quiet chuckle from Yang who finally let her eyes open. She felt her heart jump into her throat as she looked up at the gentle features of the Omega atop her. The lantern light rimming her features, shining in her eyes, it all hit her in an instant. With only a few inches between their faces, she was surrounded by the Omega’s scent, the hints of vanilla almost making it hard to breathe, or was that anxiety, she couldn’t really tell.</p><p>“Y-yeah… grace isn’t my thing… you’re a lot more… uh… capable of that…”</p><p>A single eyebrow raised, pale blue eyes scanning the Alpha’s features, “are you… nervous?”</p><p>“Why would I be nervous…?”</p><p>“You realize that answers my question… right?”</p><p>She winced softly, “yeah… I know.”</p><p>That soft smirk stretched her features again, “we should get back, your mother will be furious if you get sick, again.”</p><p>“Can we-”</p><p>“Yes. Just don’t let it go to your head,” she huffed, “it’s only because it’s cold.”</p><p>With a bit of a shuffle and a few awkward moments, the pair eventually managed to get themselves on their feet and heading back home. There was a moment of silence before Weiss gently intertwined their fingers. “My hands are cold,” she said simply as if refuted a claim that hadn’t been asked. </p><p>“I didn’t say anything, snowball,” Yang chuckled softly, a small smirk on her lips. They’d had a rough start but things were at least starting to warm up between them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>